Falling From Grace
by kelise1990
Summary: Serenity of the Moon fell in love with Endymion of Earth, but does he love her back or does he view her as every other woman he's had? Despite not knowing the answer Serenity embarks on a forbidden romance with the handsome prince.


Falling from Grace

By kelise

*I don't own any part or characters of Sailor Moon.*

Chapter 1: A Dark Night

It was a peaceful night as were all nights on the moon. There was never a need for an excess amount of guards that was why a young maiden knew it wouldn't be too difficult slipping out of the palace. The problem was the silver haired princess next her.

"Mina…are you sure we won't get caught?" the princess asked though she threw the daydream out there Mina decided that it would become reality.

Suddenly this thrilling adventure Mina had spoken of had quickly turned in to a nightmare for her. Although she did find it thrilling that if they succeeded then she would finally be able to see earth.

Mina rolled her eyes as she threw her long blond locks behind her, "Serenity if you don't lower your voice we won't even make it to the gate!"

"Don't get mad at me you said that the guards' numbers were small and they don't patrol the gardens that often! You said it would be easy!" Serenity whispered as she pointed accusingly at the torn skirt of her dress and the few scratches on her arms from when she had to throw herself into a bush to hide.

"I didn't say it was going to be easy I said it shouldn't be difficult…and so what if there are a few more guards than I expected if you just listen to me then I will have us to earth in no time."

Serenity started to argue back but when she heard more voices headed their direction she decided against it. As Mina pulled them through the gardens and to the small gate their excitement grew. Just a short distance from the gate through some trees there was a secret portal. Serenity could hardly contain her excitement.

When they arrived on the other side of the portal Serenity was at a loss for words. She heard of rumors of the natural beauty of earth but she couldn't quite imagine it. There were trees, plants and flowers everywhere. She was so distracted by everything that she hadn't realized right away that Mina never came through the portal.

"I finally get to come to earth and here I am having to return the moment I get here to retrieve Mina" she sighed as she stepped back on the portal.

She waited. Nothing happened. Confused she stepped off the portal and then back on again. Still nothing happened. Her eyes widened with horror when it dawned on her the reason for the increase in guards. Fifteen years ago tonight was that horrible massacre on moon, thousands of lives were lost in one night and in memory of those lost souls her mother caused a lunar eclipse. With this eclipse all communication with the moon was cut off for five hours and that included all portals linking to the moon. She must have stepped through right before it started.

*Oh Selene please don't let anyone notice my absence!* After that short prayer she banished all thoughts on the consequences that would come later, instead she decide she would explore the surrounding area. After walking a short distance she came across an old path that looked like it hadn't been used for years. She decided to follow it and came upon a small but beautiful waterfall that emptied into a large pond. Taking off her shoes she dipped her feet in the water it was actually warm. Looking around she decided this area was hidden and hadn't been used for years so she would take a brief swim.

"Endymion! You have to consider your station you are next in line for the thrown and must start acting as such" King Gidon pounded his fist on his desk trying to get his point across.

"You mean taking one of those many leeches as my wife!" the dark haired prince spat back.

"You watch yourself. Either you pick one of them by the end of the month or I will pick one for you" with that the king stormed out of the room.

"DAMN YOU!"

At that moment the queen walked in, "You know you father just wants what is best for you and the kingdom."

"Go ahead mother I have already heard from father the failure I have been as your son why don't you go ahead and tell me too"

"I don't feel that way about you at all I believe you are a blessing to us and your kingdom. Your father just wants to see you happy and settled down. Also he is upset because of all the trouble Beryl and her father are causing, I will talk to him," she said quietly before she left him alone.

"I told you not to go and be fuck buddies with Beryl."

"I really don't need this right now Malachite," Endymion said as he glared into the shadows.

"Very well I will leave you to your thoughts."

He needed to get out of the palace and clear his head, thankfully he knew of the perfect place. A secret waterfall tucked in a deep pocket of the forest.

_**I know this first chapter is short but I wanted to wait for them to meet in the second chapter and this seemed like a decent place to leave it at. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Well with that said please review this is my first fanfic and I need feedback please! I am not sensitive so constructive criticism is good. But I repeat **__**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**__**, so please if you really don't like it don't be rude.**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Kris**_


End file.
